Sweet Nightmares, Kagome
by Horny Jess
Summary: Summary: [Oneshot]What would you do if every guygirl you knew were fighting over you? I, personally, would take all of them, Miroku would probably think he died and was in hentai heaven. But Kagome, she would scream! R&R!


Sweet Nightmares, Kagome (One-shot)

Disclaimer: 'Hello…Yes this is she…what…I own Inuyasha?…Ok…Yes, thank you.' faints

Kagome p.o.v

'Oh no. What am we supposed to do!' My thoughts screamed at me.

'I don't know!' I thought back angrily 'I've never been in this situation before.'

'You mean, having every guy we know suddenly want you?'

'Exactly!' I thought back cheerfully.

'Well, good luck.' My thoughts said, fading away.

'No, wait! You can't leave me now!' I thought frantically.

'I could and I will. Bye now, and good luck.'

"Drats." I muttered out loud. While I was having this internal battle of the wits with myself, the fight was getting ugly, real ugly. Clothes, armour, and swords were thrown everywhere and the guys were fighting in a close range style.

"Oh Sango!" I cried, clutching unto the older girl. "What do we do?" She shook her head slowly.

"I have no idea." She replied, looking at the raging war in front of us.

"Do you ever?" I muttered to myself, looking around "Where are my dumb arrows!" I said, stumping my feet.

"No! wait! Are you crazy?" she asks snatching my bow away. "If you shoot one of them, the rest will pitch in and destroy him."

"Oh…" I said surprised. 'She's not as dumb as she looks.' I thought. "Hmm…well," I thought out loud, "If they all want me…then maybe they will listen to me." I finished happily. I ran as close to the battlefield as I could then screamed.

"Stop It!" The boys stopped fighting, and I nearly giggled. The way they were was just so funny. Miroku was pulling Naraku's hair while he was strangling Sesshoumaru, who in turn, was trying to kick Miroku. To the left of them, Inuyasha was pulling Kouga's tail because the wolf demon had him in a headlock. Now, if my situation weren't so bleak, I would have drop dead of laughter. But in my current position, I really couldn't do that. I bit my lower lip as I thought of a way to permanently stop them, then thought of one.

"Umm, you guys," I ventured out, walking closer to the still, "Do you guys know how silly you look? I mean…you guys look like children! Fighting with your fists when you all have a special attack of some sort…" I froze, seeing their eyes light up, and mentally slapped myself.

"Oh. Shit." I muttered as they all smiled at me. They walked away from each other until they faced each everyone in a circle. I bit my lip again as the battle started up with renewed energy. Naraku had formed a barrier around himself and was sending his demon wasps after Miroku. Blocked from using his wind tunnel, Miroku used his spell wards and staff to kill the bees. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru ere battling with Tetsusaiga and Tojikin, while Kouga was using the jewel shards in his leg to race around and try to break down Naraku's barrier with his powerful kicks.

"Ahggg!" I growled out in frustration, trying to give each guy an evil glare.

"That's it" I shouted angrily, marching up to them again. From the corner of my eye, I saw Sango and Shippo cringe at my wrath. I snorted at this, and faintly heard Shippo whisper

"Kaa-san sure gets scary when she's angry." My eyes were probably glowing red as I walked right into the middle of the fight.

"That's it!" I yelled, grabbing their attention, and holding it. "If you guys don't leave and stop fighting right now, I will never go out with any of you guys. EVER!" At the last word, the guys all scrambled to get their things and to escape my anger.

"Well Kagome, my dear," Miroku said, grabbing my hands, "I will just have to get rid of these demons some other time."

"Feh. What ever Monk." Inuyasha said pushing him away from me, "Like you could ever beat me!"

"Kagome…" Kouga said, taking Miroku's spot, "You know you will always be my wo…" He wasn't able to finish because Sesshoumaru picked him up with his tail, and threw him away. I was getting a headache as I watched Naraku, Kouga and Sesshoumaru start arguing about who had the biggest castle and Miroku could defeat the daemons by himself. I felt my vein throb I my forehead, I was seeing red again. I sucked in a big breathe and the others saw this, and braced themselves. I opened my mouth and…

"Wench! Get your lazy ass up, it's time to go!"

"Huh? What…" I muttered, opening my eyes. I faintly heard Shippo scolding Inuyasha for yelling at me rudely and a 'thrump' sound as if a little kitsune was thrown against a tree.

"Sit" I murmured softly, hearing the satisfying crash of a bad-mouthed hanyou meeting the earth.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked, helping me up. I just sighed in relief.

"It was only a dream. No a nightmare." I then felt someone grab my hands and kissed them.

"Now how is my woman doing today?" Kouga asked, looking smug at the fact that he was able to sneak up on me. Before I could respond, Miroku intervened.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll protect you." he said, stepping in front of me.

"Feh! Whatever Monk. I'm the one who protects Kagome from filthy pups like him. Inuyasha said, jerking his head towards Kouga.

"Hey! Watch who you're calling a pup!" He retaliated, clenching his fists.

'This can't be happening to me!' I thought as I watched the guys argue. I could faintly feel another being with many jewel shards and a strong demon aura coming this way.

"Nooooo!" I screamed, running from the confused group, "This can't be happening to me!"

A/N I know this one sucks…I thought of the idea while I was sleeping, (it's surprising that it wasn't hentai though…) any whoo…R&R plzzz!


End file.
